robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Kaleidoscope
Kaleidoscope was an account created back in 2009. I couldn’t identify the players gender, so I will call it, an it or they from now on. If you look at their profile, it has 5 followers and they’re following 1 person. If you scroll down on the account, you’ll see the inventory, the badges, and join date of this player. Something really hit me when I saw this in his collection... Kaleidoscope had a really expensive hat in its inventory. Now I think he’s a boy. Let’s not call him it anymore. Anyways, lets get off the profile and onto when I met him last week... I started my day out playing ROBLOX. I was playing Tattletail RP and saw a strange player that went by the name of, Kaleidoscope. He was a character that you could not unlock in the game unless you have played this game on the first day it was released. Only about 30 or 40 people got this. I just expected he loved this game. The character was a tall stretched out figure with a black body. It had bright red eyes. I asked how did he get it, since I didn’t research it yet. He came out with an odd song in chat. “Oh, as you rhyme with fear and riddle with kids, you’ll be me, and I’ll be you! Or you could say, join the game on its first day.” He responded. I asked, “Are you telling the truth?” And he responded with, “The egg is a truth, but this is my 1st time playing.” Suddenly, the house went total black out. Mamas could cause this, so it was normal. But, our flashlights didn’t work. He did a voice line, saying “hahaha.” He dissapeared into the darkness. I then noticed he could be a hacker. I tried my best to avoid him. There was an activity in Tattletail, where you can get the glitchy egg, called Kaleidoscope. I thought that he could of been born there, but can a game really give birth to you? I noticed Kaleidoscope walked slowly everytime I saw him. He turned in robot like functions. I then thought he was a robot. A robot hacker would make sense. My Kaleidoscope birth thing might of been true. I asked Kaleidoscope about his home and he said, “cold. Cold. So cold.” I instantly knew he was referring to the Kaleidoscope house. There were ice coming out of the walls in the rooms, and it was really cold there. I didn’t have the glitchy egg at the time, so I decided to play the Kaleidoscope map. I saw other people get the egg, and it was cool. Why did I not do it until now? I don’t know. I reset my character and selected, “Change Map” on the main screen. I clicked on Kaleidoscope. It teleported me to the same old house from the last map, but with a different basement. I went down a lot of stairs and reached the bottom. There were ice spikes, like Kaleidoscope saying “cold cold cold”. There was an eye that let you go through, but it didn’t work for me. I turned around and watched Kaleidoscope slowly walk towards me. “Kid, you don’t want to do that. It will ma:;@9”199,,” He said and sent me back to the original map. I screamed because there was a scary face on the main screen. It was everywhere. I clicked on play game. All the characters, were Kaleidoscope’s avatar. Everyone started to freak out. “I look like a noob!” One said. Suddenly, the server crashed. The red crash message at the top of the screen said, “Kid. Don’t try. A dar:;’’k”@‘{€{” I looked at the screen and laughed. I shut off my computer and leaped into bed. “The golden egg just gives you gold mama and gold tattletail. Pffft.” I said as I closed my eyes. I never, got to finish the egg quest. All thanks to Kaleidoscope.